Ya no será un recuerdo
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Porque el último sentimiento que tuviste en tu antigua vida renace con fuerza en la siguiente. El sacrificio de Itachi y el reconocimiento del daño que hizo Sasuke harán ver que todo puede estar bien. —Itachi y Sasuke.


**Advertencias: AU. **

* * *

**Ya no será un recuerdo**

**ItaSasu. **

"_Él, en realidad no quería hacerlo, todo fue cosa del destino._

_El mismo destino que los había unido, el mismo destino que los había separado._

_Pero aún así el amor es fuerte, por que la sangre siempre prevalece._

_Y aunque en sus ojos solo haya muerte, en su corazón existirá aquel recuerdo que__aún siente."_

"…_Aunque solo sea un triste recuerdo__…"_

(Anónimo)

-Muchas gracias Sakura –había dicho la sensei con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mencionada suspirara tranquila y volviera a sentarse en el pupitre. La clase de Literatura era un poco aburrida, claro solo para algunas personas, pero eso era la mayoría.

-Cada vez te sale mejor Sakura-chan.

-Gracias Naruto –comentó ella, le daban nervios pasar al frente o dar alguna exposición, creía que lo haría mal y los demás se burlarían. Ese podía ser el temor de cualquier persona. Sasuke que se encontraba a lado de ellos solo suspiró un poco.

-Fue bueno Sakura, no te preocupes por eso –la chica sonrió más, si lo decía el peliazul era porque era cierto, él no mentía. De cierta manera esa clase para el ojinegro no era algo aburrida como los demás decían, le agradaba, siempre sentía que cuando leía todas esas líneas un sentimiento invadía su pecho, no estaba muy seguro de que sentimiento sería, pero era algo fuerte lo que tenía.

Y lo más extraño era que cuando leía líneas de poesía trágica, de sentimientos no encontrados, de algún daño hecho pidiendo perdón de corazón, solo podía pensar en su hermano. Al principio le pareció extraño, después ya no le dio importancia, se supone que la familia siempre se tiene un amor, que debería ser hasta más grande que el que se pueda sentir por alguna pareja.

"_El mismo destino que los había unido, el mismo destino que los había separado__"_

Esas letras se podrían expresar de muchas formas, después de todo su hermano se había ido de viaje hace algún tiempo, y por fin había vuelto a casa.

"_Pero aún así el amor es fuerte, por que la sangre siempre prevalece__"_

¿Amor? ¿Sangre? Ese definitivamente tendría que ser el amor fraterno a lo que el autor se refiere, ya no le tomaba importancia, no tenía nada de malo amar a alguien de tu familia. Era solo un cariño fraterno lo que el sentía… nada más.

-¡Han escuchado lo que dicen de las vidas pasadas dattebayo! –escuchó la voz de su amigo rubio, como siempre esta se encontraba contenta sin ninguna razón aparente.

-¿Otra vez leyendo esos documentales Naruto? –se había quejado la chica, Naruto sonrió mostrando así sus blancos dientes.

-Vamos Sakura-chan no es para tanto –y volvió ese par a discutir, a Sasuke le daba igual todas esas creencias, pero una vez había escuchado que dependiendo de tu vida pasada, sería la próxima.

-El último sentimiento que tuviste en ese momento, renace con fuerza en la siguiente vida, para que así pueda cumplir todo lo pendiente antes de la muerte –eso en realidad no lo había escuchado, por lo menos la gente tenía otra oportunidad para poder pedir perdón o hacer algo de lo cual deseabas antes de su muerte.

Talvez la vida no era tan mala.

Cuando terminaron las clases Sasuke volvió a casa, estaba solo pues sabía que sus dos amigos estaban en ese momento de manera más que amigable.

-"¿No quieres que te acompañemos teme?" –recordó la pregunta del rubio, aunque este era algo celoso con su novia, siempre los había cuidado, eran algo así como hermanos.

-"No dobe, anda que Sakura te está esperando" –sonrió con algo de prepotencia en ese momento, el rubio llevo sus manos a su cabeza, en ese gesto que tenía desde que eran niños.

-"¿Seguro?" –volvió a preguntar haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa adornara el rostro del Uchiha.

-"Seguro" –contestó levantando la mano para poder irse, pudo escuchar el pequeño murmullo de la pelirrosada, diciendo lo mismo que había comentado su amigo. No quería molestar, de cierta manera sentía que era bueno dejar a ese par solos, después de todo sentía como si fuera algo, como una deuda pendiente con ellos.

Por esa razón protegía y cuidaba de ambos, exactamente lo mismo que hacían ellos con él.

-"Vidas pasadas" –recordó en ese instante, bueno si eso fuera cierto talvez antes de morir quería cuidarlos y ellos a él, por esa razón ahora no se despegaban para nada.

Con sus llaves abrió la puerta del sitio, ingresando de ese modo a su casa, esta se encontraba con las luces apagadas clara seña de que se encontraba solo. Eso no era de extrañarse después de todo su padre siempre llegaba en la noche casi madrugada, su madre no vivía allí se había ido con otro hombre y su hermano tenía universidad, quizás saldría a divertirse un rato.

Subió a su recamara y se baño un poco, no demoro tanto tiempo sabía que tenía que hacer tareas, además se encontraba cansado y quería dormir un poco, bajo después para poder prepararse algo ligero y comer en ese momento, cuando vio a su hermano de espalda en la nevera.

-¿A que hora llegaste?

-Hace cinco minutos –respondió el mayor, Sasuke aún no terminaba de bajar las escaleras así que se quedo contemplando lo movimientos que hacía el mayor. De cierto modo cada vez que lo veía sentía algo en el pecho, ese calor que a veces la gente siente cuando se esta con alguien.

Eso no era raro, después de todo eran hermanos ¿verdad? Sonrió un poco, le gustaba mirar a su niisan, desde que eran niños, eso era así.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? -había preguntado el mayor mientras destapaba una gaseosa.

-Nada -contestó indiferente el menor bajando completamente del sitio para poder dirigirse a estar cerca de él, donde estaba la nevera.

-Coge leche –le había dicho el mayor haciendo que Sasuke pusiera una cara que decía '¿para que?' Itachi sonrió –estas creciendo –se burló, Sasuke giró los ojos por lo dicho.

-Soy cuatro dedos más bajo que tú

-Seis muchachito, seis –rió, el menor no dijo nada aún así tomo la leche, no era mala y de cierto modo siempre le hacía caso al mayor, eso era lo más extraño.

Itachi sonrió y se sentaron ambos a conversar de cosas sin sentido, solo para saber como fueron sus días.

-Será mejor que vayas a hacer tus tareas –dijo Itachi después de levantarse, acercándose a su hermano y quitando así algunas de esas suaves mechas que tenía en su frente, dándole un beso y después otro cerca de sus labios.

Sonrió y se fue del sitio. Sasuke terminó de recoger las cosas y dejar así todo ordenado.

No había nada de malo ¿verdad? Después de todo eran hermanos y le gustaba mucho llevarse como lo hacía con el mayor.

De cierto modo le gustaba cuando este estaba pendiente de él, como cuando eran niños y lo cuidaba ante todo, cuando se quedaban a solas y por algún motivo alguno de los dos iba a buscar la compañía del otro y no encontrarse solos.

Esa palabra era extraña 'soledad' cuando no estaba cerca de él, eso era lo que sentía y estaba seguro -por lo menos un poco- que Itachi sentía lo mismo.

-"Vidas pasadas" –volvió a recordar las palabras del rubio. ¿Qué pasaría en su antigua vida para estar ahora así de conectados? No lo sabía, pero si era algo demasiado grave agradecía que todo se solucionara y pudieran vivir tranquilos. Agradecía que al final de esa vida haya sentido el amor de su hermano como para ahora sentirse así con él.

Vivir con ese sentimiento cálido que sienten en el pecho.

"_En su corazón existirá, aquel recuerdo que__aún siente_"

Después de todo, no era malo querer a la familia ¿Verdad?

:-:-:-:-:- Fin -:-:-:-:-:

* * *

Es el primer fic con un acercamiento de los hermanos que realizo, me gustaría saber su opinión.

Sayonara n.n.


End file.
